


Down Together

by moderatelybowling (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, probably never to be updated tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moderatelybowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So here’s the deal. We get to spend the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow together. Then I leave. Long distance relationships suck. We don’t wanna get caught up in that shit. So we don’t exchange phone numbers, e-mail addresses, anything. We both forget about each other. But we get the weekend together. I get to actually spend time with somebody, and you get to have fun and maybe cut lose a bit. I’m guessing you don’t do that much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the refreshment's song of the same name

“What do you mean you can’t come?”

“John, we’ve had these plans for months!”

“How could you forget your anniversary?!?

You’ve been together for _2 years_!”

“Yeah. Fine. I get it. I’ll just go alone.”

“I’m not mad! Go have fun. I’ll be fine.”

“Love you too, John.”

Jade sighed and snapped her phone shut. She tried not to be too bitter about John canceling their plans, but she had been looking forward to tonight for months. The plans in question had been ones to go to a concert together. There was a fairly popular rapper coming to town, and even though Jade wasn’t the world’s biggest rap fan she had been looking forward to spending time with John. She hadn’t seen much of her brother since he had moved in with Rose eight months ago. She had to try not to be bitter about that either. It wasn’t John’s fault that she was single, but she couldn’t help but be a bit envious of her brother’s relationship with Rose.

Jade sighed again as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of jeans and started down the sidewalk toward the venue. Unfortunately, the venue was quite a while away from her apartment, so she had to take the bus. She was pretty early when she got there, so she wandered into the adjacent restaurant. She ordered a Coke and settled down to wait. About an hour of sitting in the dull restaurant, she figured that it was late enough. She paid for her drink and walked out to the line that was quickly forming in front of the venue. Once in the line she had to wait for another half an hour before the doors opened. Finally, they started letting people into the building. The venue was nice, not too big and not too small. There was a small but growing crowd of people in front of the stage, all jockeying to get a good view. Jade had no desire whatsoever to be caught in that mess, so she grabbed herself a stool at the bar.

She watched from her seat as the room got fuller and fuller, the people in the crowd squeezing closer and closer together. She had no idea how they were even managing to breathe, let alone sing along with the opening act. The opener did about five songs, and then the lights dimmed. The crowd went crazy. The headliner (Dan or Duke or something. She couldn’t remember.) took the stage. Jade had a pretty good view of him, and she was surprised by what she saw. The boy on stage was pale and lanky, dressed in a simple red and white baseball tee, dark jeans, and red sneakers. He had hair so blonde it was almost white and had a pair of dark aviators covering his eyes. No jewelry. No tattoos. No piercings. What surprised Jade the most was how young he looked. The boy looked about Jade’s age, maybe younger, and she was only 19. He quickly launched into a song, spitting out the words so fast that Jade could barely understand what he was saying. Jade didn’t know a lot about rap, but she supposed that was a sign that he was good. She watched him bounce around the stage, working the crowd into a frenzy. Yes, Jade decided, he was definitely good. The rest of the show went by in a blur. The boy rapped song after song, the crowd getting more excited with each one. Finally the rapper (Jade wished she could remember his name), performed his last song and exited the stage. As the lights came back on the fans reluctantly trudged the out of the exits. Jade paid the bartender her bill, and made her way to to the nearest exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fic, so i apologize if it sucks. any feedback would be very appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she felt the warm summer air hit her Jade knew something was wrong. She looked around nervously, her heart pounding. She didn’t know how she knew that she was in danger, but she was 100% sure that she was. Finally, she spotted what her subconscious had known was there. There was a tall, skinny man standing in the shadows, a bottle in hand. She couldn’t see much of him except for that he had long, messy hair and looked slightly intoxicated. She stood for a minute, trying to decide if she was just being paranoid. She decided to go by the old “better safe than sorry” rule, and turned to go back inside. There were other exits in the building, and there couldn’t possibly be a dangerous looking drunk outside all of them. As she quickly grabbed the knob of the door, and her stomach dropped. It wouldn’t budge. She tried the door again, desperate. Locked.

  
She slowly turned around, praying that by some miracle the man had left. Unfortunately, he hadn’t, and was still standing there looking just as menacing. Taking a deep breath, Jade started walking. Her heart beat faster and faster as she neared the man. Finally, she was walking right in front him, and then she was past him. Right as she was letting out the breath she had been holding, she felt a hand grab her arm. Jade froze, trying desperately to remember anything from that one self-defense class she had taken back in high school. The hand jerked her back, the man giving a chuckle that sounded slightly crazy. Suddenly what was happening finally clicked into place for Jade. She started yelling as loudly as she could, but her shouts where cut off by the man roughly placing his hand over his hand over her mouth. Jade gagged, struggling as much as she could against the stranger. Just as she was about to give up, accepting her fate, she heard the sound of skin hitting skin. Suddenly the man holding her was stumbling back, his grip on her loosening. The sound came again, and the man fell all the way back. Jade managed to roll away from him as he hit the ground, landing with a groan and clutching his face. The stranger clumsily managed to stand up and stumble away, still clutching his face and yelling obscenities over his shoulder.

  
Jade had no idea what was going on or what had happened to the man, but then she spotted someone standing over her. Night had fallen and she could barely see him, but she realized that the person standing in front of her must have fought her assailant off. Realizing that she was still on the ground, Jade tried to get to her feet, but her legs didn’t seem to be working. The stranger, realizing this, quickly grabbed her hand, tugging her up.

  
“You okay?” the unknown boy asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He had a slight southern drawl, Jade noticed.

  
“I-I think so? A little scared, maybe. Th-thank you by the way” Jade managed to stutter out.

  
“No problem” said the boy. His voice sounded very familiar to Jade, even though she knew she couldn’t have known him. Just then a car passed, and the headlights lit up his face for a few seconds. Jade let out a little gasp, realizing who he was. “I’m Dave, by the way. Dave Strider.” said the boy who Jade had just spent 2 hours watching jump around a stage.

  
“Jade Harley.” She responded timidly

  
“Well, Jade Harley, a nice girl like you shouldn’t be walking around alone at this time of night. We wouldn’t want a repeat of that little incident.”

  
“N-no. That wo-would bad.” Jade responded, her voice still shaky

  
“It would be a little bit worse than bad. I’m not trying to be some kind of fuckin knight here, but I’m not letting some girl get hurt on my watch.” Jade started to make protest but he held up a finger. “No. No fighting. I’m taking you home. Now where do you live?”

  
“I live in an apartment complex on the other side of the city” Jade told him, her voice finally returning to normal

  
“Well shit, Harley. My car’s back home in Texas. I’ve got no way to get you home. Unless of course you wanna walk.”

  
“I could just take the bus” Jade suggested

  
“You just got attacked. I’m not letting you get on a public bus,” Dave said.

The two of them stood there for a minute in silence, but then Dave seemed to make up his mind about something. He turned on his heel and started walking. After a minute, he realized that Jade wasn’t following him. When he turned around, he saw her awkwardly standing where he had left her.

  
“C’mon!” he called back to back to her, and started walking again. She had to jog to catch back up to him.

  
“W-Where are we going?” She panted when she caught up

  
“To have fun.” Dave replied, a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, Dave’s idea of “fun” was hanging out in a shitty club. For the time being that was also Jade’s idea of fun, since she had concluded that Dave Strider could make literally anything fun. They walked down the street, Jade getting more and more confused about where Dave was taking her, and Dave looking like he was searching for something. Jade supposed that Dave found what he was looking for, because at last he stopped in front of a building, looking pleased.

“Really? We’re going here?” Jade asked, looking disbelievingly at Dave

“Yep.” Dave replied

“Dave, this is like, the shittiest club in the city.”

“Well have you ever been in here?”

“Well, no but-“

“Well then you can’t judge the place, can you? For all we know they could have like, the world’s best veggie burger or something”

“Are either of us even going to get a veggie burger?”

“No, but you get the point. Plus, this place is so shitty they’ll let us in even though we’re not 21. They’ll take any money that they can get.”

So Jade had been right. This kid was young. He couldn’t even drink yet. Dave could tell that Jade was still reluctant to go in, so he grabbed her hand and nearly pulled her through the door. As soon as they stepped inside the door they were both instantly engulfed in a cloud of smoke and bad techno music. Dave led a coughing Jade to a booth near the back of the club, passing a dance floor full of obviously under-21 kids. Jade scooted into one side the booth, expecting Dave to climb into the other. She was pretty surprised when he slid into next to her. A waitress that had seen them come in was almost instantly at their booth, asking if they wanted to order anything. Dave waved her off, scooting the tiniest bit closer to Jade. It was a tiny movement, and it would’ve been completely meaningless if it had been John or one of Jade’s friends doing it. But it wasn’t. It was a tall, smooth, good-looking boy that was inching closer to Jade in the already cramped space of the booth. She gulped.

“Alright Harley now I’ve been thinkin. It’s pretty lonely on tour and this is one of the first times in like, two months that I’ve gotten to hang out with someone who’s not a technician or like, my fuckin manager. And I mean you seem pretty cool. So I’ve got a deal for you. You wanna hear me out?”

“Y-Yeah. Sure.” Jade said, surprised.

Dave had scooted closer again. Their legs were almost touching now. “I’ve got till Monday to chill in this city. Then I’ve gotta go to the next stop on the tour. I think the next show is in like, New York. So here’s the deal. We get to spend the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow together. Then I leave. Long distance relationships suck. We don’t wanna get caught up in that shit. So we don’t exchange phone numbers, e-mail addresses, anything. We both forget about each other. But we get the weekend together. I get to actually spend time with somebody, and you get to have fun and maybe cut lose a bit. I’m guessing you don’t do that much.” He was right. Jade spent most of her time studying or at work. “If you don’t want to it’s fine. I’ll still walk you home. Then I’ll go back to my hotel and spend the weekend at bars and clubs like I usually do when I have time off.” Jade was staring at him. He scooted closer, yet again. Their legs were definitely touching now, and their faces were way too close to be casual. “Harley?” he asked “Whatta say?” Jade’s mind was going a million miles an hour between the way Dave’s leg was pressing against hers, how close his face was to hers, and the idea he had just proposed.

“Y-Yeah. Yes. Sounds like fun” she finally managed to get out. She was definitely starting to like Dave, and a weekend with him was better than nothing.

“Yeah?” Dave asked. He wasn’t smiling, but he looked happy.

“Yeah.” Jade confirmed.

“Cool.”

Jade thought she could see a tiny smirk on Dave’s face. She smiled in reply.

“So would you mind too much if I kissed you?”

“I-I think that would be okay”

Jade nearly squeaked

“Cool.”

Dave repeated, leaning in. He paused for a minute before right before their lips touched, just looking at Jade. Finally he lightly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back after a few seconds. It was barely a kiss, but Jade didn’t seem to mind. She grinned at him, and he had no choice but to smirk back. He started to lean in again, but he decided against it at the last minute.

“C’mon” he said, quickly grabbing Jade’s hand and starting to lead her towards the door of the club. “Let’s get outta this place”


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s not even that cold Harely! Don’t be a wimp.”

“Shut Up!”

“Jaaaade”

“No!”

“Please?”

Jade sighed, and dug her feet harder into the cool sand. Dave had been trying to get her to come get into the water with him ever since he’d dragged her to the lake. It was only about 10 minutes away from downtown, but she’d never had a chance to visit it before.   
Dave was currently standing in water up to his waist, the moonlight glinting off his glasses. His shirt and pants, and a still full bottle vodka that they had picked up along the way lay abandoned in the sand. His boxers had thankfully stayed on. Jade was sorely tempted to join him, but she had never been much of a swimmer and definitely didn’t feel like taking off her clothes. She was perfectly content to just sit and watch Dave swim.

Sighing, Dave waded out of the water. He sat down next to Jade, not seeming to care that he was going to get covered in sand. He grabbed the bottle, opened it, and took a swig. He quickly handed it to Jade. She drank, and handed it back to Dave, grimacing at the taste. They passed the bottle back in forth in silence for a while, watching the still water. Dave was the first to speak.

“This shit is nasty.”

“You've got that right,” Jade responded.

“Hey, come here.” Dave tugged on Jade’s sleeve, pulling her down to lay on the sand with him. “If you ever tell anyone I did this I’ll write a hit song about you and you’ll never go outdoors again without being assaulted by paparazzi. Got it?” Jade giggled, her head on his chest. 

“Got it.”

They both fell into silence again, and lay like that for what seemed like hours. Eventually Jade started to slip into sleep. She fell asleep in the sand of a lake she'd never been to, with her head on the chest of a boy she'd met only 5 hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this chapter is pretty short, but i wanted to update as soon as possible. sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, ive gotta go over it again in the morning


End file.
